tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Village
|image = Village2.png |Food Cost = |Special Parts = |parts food cost = |parts time = 3h|Locations = Bramble|inhabitants = Natives}} The Village is unlocked when exploring the Marsh. Bramble is unlocked once exploration is finished. Walkthrough Religious Idols * As you search the village, you start seeing strange idols again, the natives used them to adorn their huts as if it was a protection spell of some sort. Soon you come across a big stone square surrounded by pillars that look just like the monster you encountered. That's creepy. * In the center of this square there is an altar of sorts. You walk around it, you see there are images carved on its sides. They depict natives performing animal and also human sacrifice to appease the beings depicted in the columns. Very very nasty. * The terrible being that attacked you must have shaped these primitive people for some time. They must have felt its terror the same as you, the only comfort they found was in horrible religious rituals, sadly. * What will you do when you are again confronted with this strange creature being again? * (Note: The option you choose will affect your later encounter with the creature in Hideout) *# Communicate *#* You will try to talk to it, maybe persuade it from any violent actions. In your head you go through the possibilities of such an encounter, increasing your chances of success. *# Fight *#* You will attack on sight, the creature has already proven its hostile intent. In your head you go through the possibilities of such an encounter, increasing your chances of success. *# Run *#* You will try to run, you think you won't stand a chance in a fight. In your head you go through the possibilities of such an encounter, increasing your chances of success. Arena (Note: You will fight A LOT in this location. Make sure to bring all your survivors for the upcoming ordeals.) * You climb the plateau and enter the village of the natives. It is not a large settlement by your standards, but seems to be some kind of capital for the natives. There are plenty of people crowding the dirt roads of the settlement: You see craftsmen building simple wooden tools, traders exchanging goods, fishermen with ample fish for sale and even some guards with spears and clubs. * The villagers notice your unusual group, stop for just a second, then go on with their daily lives. The natives from the outpost must have been here before you and reported on your presence. You walk aimlessly around the settlement and find nothing of value. You attempt to communicate with the natives, but it is futile. There is a stream of people walking towards the center of the settlement. You could follow them or stay at the fringe and try to do some trading. * *Anon's Note: I was able to trade 4x Shells for '50,000' Resources + 6x Shells for Pocket Knife (+35/35/35/35), and I think that because I spent all 10 of my Shells, it also gave me +50 Gems. *# Trade -> Choose this option first before following the crowd. You will NOT be able to redo this. *#* You step out of the stream of people and focus on one of the traders, a woman with two batches of items. *#* She shows you the first batch: *#* 4 Pearls of Skill for 3 Shells. *#* A catch of 50000 resources each for 4 Shells. *#* A Ceremonial Spear (+45 , +45 ) for 5 Shells. *#* You have 10 Shells. What do you buy? *#*# Pearls *#*# Resources *#*# Spear *#*# Nothing -> Nothing useful here. Choose this option for next batch. *#* The first batch of items does not interest you. *#* The trader shows you the second batch of items she has to offer. *#* A powerful Health Potion (Heals 500 ) for 5 Shells. *#* A Pocket Knife (+35 to all stats) for 6 Shells. *#* A Bag of Gems (50 ) for 7 Shells. *#* A Magic Club (+100 ) for 8 Shells. *#* You have 10 shells. What do you buy? *#*# potion *#*# Knife *#*# of gems *#*# Club -> Best offer! *#*#* The trader carefully hands you the magical club. She must think it is very dangerous. *#* You exit the shop and join the flow of people into the center of the village. *# Center *#* Soon the crowd slows down as it thickens around a central village square. There seems to be something happening there, but the view is obstructed by all the villagers. *#*# through *#*#* Pushing through the mass of people looks easier said than done, soon you push the wrong villager and a fist fight occurs. *#*#* Fight (Villager, low HP, low attack, 4/10 hit chance) *#*#* You push the native ruffian into a muddy hole and go on. *#*# ground *#*#* There is a muddy hill you could climb on and get a better view. The elevated ground gives you a better view of the village. You find a empty path between some huts that will lead you to the center. *#* You reach the center of the crowded area. You can't believe what you see: the natives are staging arena fights! They have encircled a muddy patch and are watching animal and people fight it out. There is cheering and hooting and betting going on. A lot of Sea Shells are changing users. It is quickly apparent who the organizers of the fight pit are. It seems they welcome anyone in the pit. Do you want to try yourselves out in a little fight? Maybe earn something in the process? *#* You approach the fight master and awkwardly try to communicate interest in fighting. The master recognizes you as a contestant and shows you around. Soon you are ready for your first fight. *#* Bug (very low HP, very low damage, 1/10 hit chance) *#* You squish the bug and earn your first victory. The fight master gives you a hot meal as your first reward. You get +100 . *#* You continue your climb through the ranks. The fight master shows you your next opponent. It is a horrible and terrible hairy legged beast! It is a spider! And it is absolutely gross. The fight master notices your disgust and offers to put the spider on your hand. Will you allow it? *#*# Stop *#*#* It´s just too gross, let´s fight it already. You have not overcome your arachnophobia and will have a tougher time killing the spider. *#*#* Spider (low HP, low damage, 4/10 hit chance) *#*# it *#*#* Watching the arachnid on your hand makes you fear spider much less. You will have an easier fight. *#*#* Spider(weakened) (low HP, low damage, 6/10 hit chance) *#* Well done! You accept the applause of the crowd while the spider body is still twitching on the floor. The fight master is proud of you and gives you some wood and coal, so you can warm you by your own fire. *#* You get +8000 . You get +8000 . *#* You continue your climb through the ranks. The fight master shows you your next opponent. It is a goose. Really? You think geese are dangerous? *#*# really *#*#* You are oblivious to the fighting prowess of geese and enter the arena ill prepared. *#*#* Goose '''(low HP, moderate-low damage, 6/10 hit chance) *#*# Absolutely *#*#* You know well that geese can be very territorial and can fight as well as dogs. You won't underestimate these animals. *#*#* '''Goose(weakened) ''(low HP, moderate-low damage, 6/10 hit chance) *#* Congratulations, you vanquished the goose! *#* The fight master turns it into a delicious meal for you. You get Goose. *#* You continue your climb through the ranks. the fight master shows you your next opponent. *#* More dangerous enemies will start appearing from now on. *#* Next up is a poisonous snake. Be careful! *#* '''Snake' (moderate-low HP, moderate damage, 8/10 hit chance) *#* The snake gives up and slithers away. *#* That was quite the battle so the fight master thinks you have earned something special. *#* You get +100 . *#* You continue your climb through the ranks. the fight master shows you your next opponent. *#* The next opponent isn't visible anywhere, you wonder what it could be. *#* You stand alone in the muddy fighting pit. Even the villagers in the crowd look around trying to find your opponent. *#* You hear a high pitched noise coming from above. What do you do? *#*# Look *#*#* Your new opponent swoops down from the sky and tears a big lump of flesh from your face. It is an eagle! *#*#* Ouch! -80 . *#*# Duck *#*#* You manage to dodge the surprise attack of your hidden opponent. It is an eagle! *#* The huge bald eagle spreads it's wings in majestic glory. The crowd around the arena explodes in joy. *#* Eagle '''(moderate-low HP, moderate-low damage, 5/10 hit chance) *#* The Eagle is forced to accept the rule of gravity and is beaten senseless. Well done! *#* The fight master gives you a choice for a reward. *#*# [ War hammer ] (+30 and +30 ) *#*# [ Longbow ] (+50 and +35 ) -> ''Better weapon.'' *#*#* The fight master rewards you with a well crafted elegant Longbow. You get Longbow. *#* You continue your climb through the ranks. The fight master shows you your next opponent. *#* The fight master warns you of your next opponent. It has been beaten only by the champion. *#* 'Bear '(very high HP, moderate-low damage, 5/10 hit chance) *#* You force the bear to go into premature hibernation. *#* The fight master congratulates you for beating terror of the pits. *#* The experience teaches you well, a survivor increases the Fight Skill. *#* Survivors get +10 . *#* There is one final opponent you could fight, then you can be crowned arena champion! *#* The current champion is a native woman, dressed in warrior garment. *#* She looks determined to defend her title to the last. *#* '''The Champion (high HP, moderate-low damage, 5/10 hit chance) *#* The warrior queen is defeated in an epic battle. She was confident in her victory until the very end. *#* The fight master congratulates you and orders his workers to drag the former champion away. *#* She seems to be a slave forced to fight in the arena. A cruel fate. *#* The fight master wants to present you with a reward for your victory. *#* It is a beautiful steel sword with a golden pommel. It looks really powerful. *#* You decline your reward. You can't accept a reward from slavers. *#* Slavery is not okay.. *#* The fight master is baffled by your decision. *#* You can tell that his pride has been hurt. *#* The mood of the natives darkens. You should now leave the village. *#*# Walk *#*#* You slowly walk away from all the commotion, pretending like everything is okay. *#*#* The path leads you into a dark alley that turn out to be a dead end. *#*#* The fight master and his goons block your only route of escape. *#*#* Goon (high HP, moderate-low damage, 8/10 hit chance, CAN'T run away) *#*#* One down, one more goon to go. *#*#* Goon (high HP, moderate-low damage, 7/10 hit chance, CAN'T run away) *#*#* With the goons defeated, there is only the fight master himself left. *#*#* Arena Master (high HP, moderate-high damage, 5/10 hit chance, CAN run away) *#*#* You lose your pursuers in the dark allies of the native village. *#*#* There is no doubt that the natives will see you as a threat to their way of life from now on. *#*#* Explore the village further at your own peril. *#*# Run *#*#* You run away from all the commotion. *#*#* The path leads you into a dark alley that turn out to be a dead end. *#*#* The fight master and his goons block your only route of escape. *#*#* Fight (Warning: There will be 3 battles without any rest and you can't escape from these battles). *#*#* Goon (high HP, moderate-low damage, 8/10 hit chance, CAN'T run away) *#*#* It is highly recommended to take many characters into this battle (to guarantee a victory) if you don't want to wait until your survivors will be revived. *#*#* One down, one more goon to go. *#*#* Goon (high HP, moderate-low damage, 7/10 hit chance, CAN'T run away) *#*#* With the goons defeated, there is only the fight master himself left. *#*#* Arena Master (high HP, moderate-high damage, 6/10 hit chance, CAN run away) *#*#* You lose your pursuers in the dark allies of the native village. *#*#* There is no doubt that the natives will see you as a threat to their way of life from now on. *#*#* Explore the village further at your own peril Religious Rituals * As you searched the village, you started seeing strange idols again, the natives used them to adorn their huts as if it was a protective spell of some sort. * Soon you come across a big stone square surrounded by pillars that look just like the monster you encountered. That's creepy. * In the center of this square there is an altar of sorts. You walk around it, you see there are images carved on its sides. * They depict natives performing animal and also human sacrifice to appease the beings depicted in the columns. * Very very nasty. * The terrible being that attacked you must have shaped these primitive people for some time. * They must have felt its terror the same as you, the only comfort that found was in horrible religious rituals, sadly. * What would you do when you are again confronted with this strange being again? *# Communicate *#* You will try to talk to it, maybe persuade it from any violent actions. *#* In your head you go through the possibilities of such an encounter, increasing your chances of success. *# Fight *# Run Fights Foraged items Special parts Category:Locations